This invention relates to an umbrella, particularly to one having a flowing gap between an upper panel and a lower panel for a wind to blow through so as to prevent the parasol from swaying or falling down.
Nowadays, leisure activity is very popular, and a family often goes out for a picnic at a beach or other recreational resorts. If the sunlight is strong during summertime, an umbrella is indispensable for keeping cool from he sunlight. Common conventional umbrellas in use shown in FIG. 8 include a metal rod 10, a number of stretchers 20 disposed pivotally on an upper portion of the metal support rod 10 and extending in a radial direction, and the same number of ribs 30 as the stretchers 20 pivotally connected to the upper end of the metal rod at their upper ends and pivotally connected to the outer ends of the stretchers 20 at their intermediate portions. Then a panel 40 is disposed on the ribs 30, collapsible together with the ribs 30 and the stretchers 20 relative to the metal support rod 10.
However, the conventional umbrella has a large large panel 40, liable to sway around if there is a wind and may fall down if worse, causing possible wounds to persons if there should be any below the umbrella.